goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou Gets a Gold Card
Transcript *Sunset Shimmer: Ok class. It's time for behavior card day. Here are the cards. *Caillou: Yes! I got a Gold Card! *Sunset Shimmer: Good job Caillou! Go to principal Jozu’s office. You are the best student ever! *Lincoln: Yes! My sisters and I got silver cards! *Sunset Shimmer: Good job Lincoln! You and your sisters get to graduate tomorrow! Go to principal Jozu's office. *Sunset Shimmer: Good job Mario. You and your friends get to graduate next week! Go to principal Jozu's office! *Sonic: Yeah! My friends and I got green cards! *Sunset: Ok! Sonic! You and your friends may have a 3 months off! *Espio: Well. Me, Vector, and Charmy got green cards *Sunset: Well. Vector, you, Charmy And Espio have two months off! *Sunny Day: Alrighty. Me, Blair and Rox got light green cards *Sunset: Sunny Day, Blair and Rox. You girls have a month off. Go to principal Jozu’s office. *Sway Sway: Ok. Me and Beduce got Snow White cards. *Sunset: Ok Sway Sway and Beduce. You guys have a week off. *Doki: Well. I got a regular white card. *Sunset: Ok Doki. Go find any empty seat. *Eric: Oh for the love of god! Bill McLemore, Professor Kaufman and I got lava cards! *Sunset: Yes! You three have detention for the senester! You three created the virus to get Star Butterfly killed! And Eric, you turned back into a bad guy so you can kill Sonic and his friends! Go to the principal Jozu's office! *Marco Nega: Jesus Christ! I got a mango card! *Sunset: Yes Marco Nega!! You have detention for the rest of a school year! You tried to kill Wander! But I'm glad you failed to kill Wander because Star Butterfly saved him! Go to detention after you talk to Principal Jozu! *Phantom Virus: (in Darth Vader's voice) Noooooooooo! (normal voice) I got a stone card! I want to marry Rainbow Dash! *Sunset: Too bad You murderer! You have detention forever! You keep trying to date Rainbow Dash so you can kill her! Go to principal Jozu’s office! And have a nice life in detention! *rest of the video shows Sunset Shimmer changes her voice to Kate *Ludo: No! I got granite card! *Sunset: That’s right Ludo! You have a two week suspension! You tried to turn Star Butterfly into a demon! Go to principal Jozu’s office right now! *Dr. Eggman: God! Ben Ravencroft, Sarah Ravencroft, Team Metal, the Destructix and I got poop cards! That’s disgusting! *Sunset: Yeah right! Dr. Eggman! You and your friends are suspended for 12 months! Dr. Eggman, you tried to get Sonic killed by zombies! And Ben Ravencroft, You tried to get Rouge the Bat killed! But you failed to kill her because Rouge turned into her super form! Now go to principal Jozu’s office! I hope the Kill you both! *Future Fred Jones: You got be kidding! I got a dark brown card! *Sunset: That’s right Future Fred Jones! You are suspended for a year! You tried to turn Sonic into a zombie so you can rip his head off! You also tried to turn Rouge the Bat evil! Go to principal Jozu’s Office right now! *Future Shaggy: No no no! Future Scooby Doo and I got Bowser Jr. cards! *Sunset: Yes! Yes yes yes! Future Shaggy! You three are suspended for 2 years! Future Shaggy! You killed your future classmates and tried to kill Amy Rose! Future Scooby Doo, you killed Tails’ father and the rest of Team Sonic’s family! And Classic Caillou, you keep throwing temper tantrums about skipping school! Go to principal Jozu’s office right now! *Tom Lucitor: Oh my god! I got a Bowser Card! *Sunset: Yes! Tom Lucitor! You are expelled forever! You tried to date Star Butterfly so you can get her killed by demons! Go to principal Jozu’s office right now! *Future Velma: Um um um um um um um um um um um um um um! I got a red card! Give me an another chance so I can reform and be Sonic’s friend! *Sunset: (Kidaroo’s voice]: ABSOLUTELY NOT!!! FUTURE VELMA!!! YOU ARE NOT REFORMED!!! AND YOU GOT A RED CARD! BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO KILL TEAM CHAOTIX! AND NOW! GET YOUR ASS OFF OF YOUR SEAT AND GO TO PRINCIPAL JOZU’S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!! *Future Velma cries *Jozu: Future Velma:! Did you get a red card? *Future Velma: Yes! *Star Butterfly and Wander *Jozu: Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Future Velma! I can't believe you got a red card! The reason you got a red card is because you killed Star Butterfly’s family and tried to kill Team Chaotix! That’s it! You’re expelled forever! Go home right now! *At Caillou‘s house *Rosie: Caillou! You got a Gold Card yay yay yay yay yay yay! You are Ungrounded! *Doris: Now you can do what you want! *Let's go to Future Velma’s house *Star Butterfly: Oh my god! Future Velma! How dare you get a red card for bad actions you've ever done? That’s it! *Wander: You Are Grounded Grounded Grounded forever! Now start watching Caillou right now! Category:Videos by MrEmperorCJ Category:Caillou gets Ungrounded